Sixty Days
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new girl in town, typical that she doesn't like it. But when she meets Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku they all become friends. During a crazy game of Truth or Dare, the game gets real, quickly."Kagome, I dare you to date inyasha... for sixty days." New Town, New School, New Love? Whats a Girl to do? IK Minor MS rated M for severe language, possible citrus.


**This evolved from writer's block. Fun Fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, idjits, probably never will...**

_Noise_

**_Thoughts_**

Story

"Dialogue"

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

My eyes shot open at the sudden noise the alarm clock made.

I slammed my fist down on it.

Sitting up in my bed, I quickly grabbed my black jeans off the floor.

Running around hastily, I grabbed my BVB t-shirt and slipped on my black boots.

I grabbed my leather jacket and book-bag and ran out my bedroom door.

As I got into the kitchen I grabbed a slice of toast and yelled goodbye to my mom.

It was 8:00 and I wasn't going to be late on my first day.

I ran out the front door and hopped on my motorcycle, making sure my hair was secured in my black and red helmet.

Slipping on my leather jacket, I started the motor and took off down the street.

As I drove, I looked around slightly.

It was a tiny town.

Not much to do but whatever, it would suffice for a few years until college.

I drove for a short distance before coming up to the high school.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I could already see people staring at me.

I parked my bike and put the kickstand out, propping the bike so it wouldn't fall.

Unbuckling the strap of my helmet, I pulled it off.

* * *

**New POV**

I watched as some guy, clearly trying to be a bad ass and copy me by riding a motorcycle, came riding into the schools parking lot.

I rolled my eyes and stared at them as my best friend, Miroku, walked up to me.

"Who's that?"He asked, standing to my side.

"I don't know but as soon as I find out, I'm kicking his ass." Miroku laughed and asked if that was a rash decision.

I ignored him and watched as the guy put the kickstand out on his bike and went to remove his helmet.

Then the biggest surprise of my life happened.

When the guy pulled his helmet off, it wasn't a 'he' at all. More like a 'her'

A really hot her might I add.

I don't know why I thought she was a guy.

Her body clearly wasn't that of a guy's.

But for a fact,I knew that when she pulled her head out of that helmet and let her long wavy tresses down, she rendered me speechless.

Which a girl never does.

I soon noticed guys whispering, and decided to listen in.

Some of the things they were saying were also on my mind, but I had a reputation to uphold.

So, of course, I was first to approach her.

"Hey." I said casually.

She ignored me and kept walking to the school.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hello, mam, I'm talking to you." She stopped and turned her head slowly.

"Look I already don't like you or this place, so if you'd leave me alone, I'm sure things will be easier."

I laughed at her and continued to follow her.

"No, I don't think so. As the ruler of the freshman student body, I'd like to welcome you to this shit-hole called Shikon High School."

She smirked at my words but kept walking.

"Well, you gonna introduce yourself?" I asked.

"Well you so desperately wanted to talk to me, so I think that means you should introduce yourself first." She said, clearly bored.

She continued to walk until we reached the double doors of the office.

"I'm sorry, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. Your turn." She ignored me and opened the door.

"C'mon, you have to tell me. You can either tell me now, or try to keep it a secret and have me find out…" I gently stroked her arm from behind, and she stiffened.

"Some other way." I purred.

"You're a pervert." She stated, striding smoothly to Ms. Kaede's desk.

"Higurashi?" Kaede questioned her. The girl nodded.

"Here is your Student identification card, schedule,and books." Kaede handed all of the stuff over to the Higurashi girl.

"Thank you." She walked out of the office and stopped for a moment to glance at her schedule.

She started walking down the hallway and was passing by the male restroom when she noticed I was still following her.

"Why the hell are you still following me? Are you a puppy or something?" That probably should've hurt, being as I am half dog demon, but it didn't.

"No, and for a matter of fact, _Higurashi, _I'm going to my locker." I turned next to her and walked up to my locker. It was dented everywhere and for one reason only.

_BAM!_

I slammed my fist into the locker and it popped open.

Higurashi stared at the locker right next to mine and then at her schedule.

"Fuck" I heard her mumble, as she started to twirl the combination.

After the last twirl it popped open.

She shoved her books and her backpack into the old metal locker and I started to laugh.

"Why the long face Higurashi? You surprised that you get to spend every single break in between class right by me?" She growled a bit, the sound a little shocking coming from a girl.

"Why don't you just shut your trap Takahashi?" i went to respond cockily but I was stopped when I heard voices calling for me.

"Inuyasha!" My girl best friend, I guess you could call her, Sango ran up to me, Miroku in tow and hugged me.

"Man its been forever!" She said.

"Sango we hung out Friday night." She laughed and noticed Higurashi.

"Oh my, Hello, sorry for not noticing you there! My names Sango! And you are?" Higurashi smiled and shook Sango's hand.

"Hi Sango, I'm-" She noticed me and leaned towards Sango.

"My name is Kagome, I don't want your friend there to know my name, he's kind of a dickhead. and he's really narcissistic."

"Oi! I heard that _Kagome_." She frowned at me and growled again.

"God what are you a demon?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually half of one." Sango stated as Miroku and I exchanged glances.

"He's half dog demon, but overall probably one of the strongest guys in the school, demon blood wise. Although he is a bit cocky. But, Like I said, I'm Sango, Sango Tyu and That there is Miroku Houshi. He's the pervert around here, Inuyasha isn't to far behind him.

"Hey, we're standing right here!" Sango laughed and grabbed Kagome's schedule.

"Anyone got a pen?" I pulled out a red pen from my pocket.

"Lets see. First hour History, you have with Inuyasha, me and Miroku, second hour theater, you have with me and Inuyasha, 3rd hour math you have with Inuyasha, 4th hour art, you have with Inuyasha, me and Miroku, 5th hour science you have with Inuyasha and 6th hour ELA you have with Inuyasha.

So Kagome's in all my classes... Hmm... This ought to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry if that sucked :/ **

**Idk it was just kinda random... not the best but certainly not the worst.**

**Alright Turtles! Review please!**

**Much love**

**xxMe-Love**


End file.
